


Gdybym widział cię codziennie...

by Licznik



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Hannibal, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal Loves Will, Humor, Non-Chronological, Polski | Polish, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scars, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licznik/pseuds/Licznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigramowe (i nie tylko) miniaturki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Litewskie gorzelnictwo w swej najdoskonalszej postaci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



> Dla kochanej Wiktorii, z okazji 18 urodzin <3
> 
> (Większość z tego zakrawa na cracki, NO ALE CO PORADZISZ, tak jakoś wyszło)

 

* * *

 

– Hannibal…? – Will nie dowierzał własnym oczom. – Czy ty jesteś pijany?

– Pijany? Nie, absolutnie. Co najwyżej lekko pod wpływem – mówił jednak powoli, starannie artykułując każde słowo.

Siedział przy stole, z wyciągniętymi nogami, w pozie bardzo dla niego nietypowej, luźniej i swobodnej, w dodatku z rozpiętym i pomiętym kołnierzykiem. Trzymał w ręku szklankę wypełnioną jakimś jasnobursztynowym płynem. Obok stała, na oko półlitrowa i w dużej części już pusta, butelka, z zielonego szkła i wizerunkami rycerzy na etykiecie.

Will, zaintrygowany, przyniósł sobie szklankę i nalał trunku. Wziął sporego łyka i od razu wręcz zrozumiał swój błąd. Aż zaparło mu dech, gdy gorzki płyn zaczął palić go w gardło. Zakrztusił się mimowolnie i mocno skrzywił. Zupełnie nie był na to przygotowany, nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że Hannibal, którego do tej pory kojarzył właściwie tylko z winem, mógł pić coś tak mocnego, i to ze szklanki do whisky. Podniósł butelkę, dopiero teraz dostrzegając całkiem spore cyferki — 75%.

Hannibal tymczasem patrzył na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem, sącząc dalej napój ze swojej szklanki, jakby to było co najwyżej piwo.

– Czy ty jesteś szalony? Co to niby jest?

– Will. Szaleństwo, z definicji, to nieumiejętność odróżnienia dobra od zła, co mnie, jak dobrze wiesz, nie dotyczy. A to – uniósł szklankę, jakby wznosząc toast – jest miód pitny. Litewski. _Į sveikatą!_

– Miód? Pitny? Temu chyba bliżej do spirytusu.

– Odrobinę szacunku, Will. To jest zwieńczenie litewskiej tradycji gorzelnictwa, to receptura sprzed wieków. _Žalgiris_ , czyli Grunwald. 11 różnych ziół i owoców! Jałowiec… żurawina… kwiat lipy… tymianek…– Hannibal przy każdym ze składników dźgał butelkę, jakby ją o coś oskarżał.

Wyglądał przy tym tak komicznie, że Will nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Na ten dźwięk palec Hannibala błyskawicznie skierował swoje oskarżenie w jego stronę. Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, z wyraźnym trudem próbując skupić wzrok na twarzy Willa.

– Ja bardzo proszę się nie śmiać. Ustaliliśmy przecież, że się z siebie nie śmiejemy.

Will zacisnął usta, z trudem się opanowując. Pierwszy raz widział Hannibala pijanego i był to widok doprawdy przezabawny.

– Ustalaliśmy coś podobnego? Jakoś sobie nie przypominam. Poza tym, od kiedy pijesz takie rzeczy.

Hannibal spojrzał znowu na szklankę, obracając ją w ręku i przechylając z boku na bok, grożąc, że zaraz wyleje jej zawartość.

– Ja nie piję. Ja tylko wspominam sobie dawne czasy.

Will kiwnął głową, udając zrozumienie.

– A kiedy zdążyłeś się upić, wspominając te dawne czasy?

– Nooo, właśnie nie zdążyłem – odpowiedział mu z oburzeniem i sięgnął po butelkę, jednak Will stanowczo odsunął ją poza jego zasięg.

– Starczy ci już, jesteś wystarczająco pijany.

– Ale ja nie jestem pijany. Tylko tak mi się trochę… niedobrze zrobiło. O, i tyle.

– Mhm. A Winston tak naprawdę jest kotem.

Hannibal wytrzeszczył oczy.

– A nie jest? – zapytał ze szczerym zdziwieniem w głosie.

Will parsknął, rozbawiony.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Pora się położyć, chodź.

Mężczyzna wstał ochoczo i tak energicznie, że prawie przewrócił krzesło. A potem runął jak długi na ziemię, z gracją mdlejącej kobiety.

 

 


	2. Sweter i potargane włosy

 

Will miał na sobie jego sweter. Hannibal zamarł, obserwując w milczeniu jak mężczyzna podchodzi do blatu i nalewa sobie herbaty do kubka. W jego swetrze. Był to widok, który niespodziewanie go zaskoczył. Miękki materiał w głębokim burgundowym kolorze układał się na Willu w zupełnie inny sposób niż na nim samym. Światło porannego słońca tworzyło cienie pozwalające dostrzec zarys mięśni i obojczyków, tworząc w ten sposób obraz, od którego nie mógł oderwać oczu. Potargane włosy i kilkudniowy zarost tylko dodawały Willowi uroku, i chociaż nie było to sformułowanie, którego normalnie by użył, nie mógł jednak znaleźć innego, które odpowiadałoby temu ciepłemu uczuciu, jakiego doświadczał, gdy na niego patrzył. I choćby miał go oglądać codziennie, już do końca świata, zapamiętałby ten widok.

 

 


	3. Kolejny pies

 

– Wujek Hannibal pewnie będzie zły. Zrobi kolejną aferę. “Ile zapchlonych kundli jeszcze przytargasz do domu, Will? Co to za sierściuch?” Chociaż nie, wujek Hannibal by tak nie powiedział, on zawsze wyraża się z elegancją. A poza tym, co z tego, że masz pchły? Byliśmy już u pana weterynarza, prawda? Przepisał nam preparaty. Wujek Hannibal nie ma tu nic do gadania. – Will podrapał psa za uchem, na co ten zaszczekał radośnie. – Wujek Hannibal prędzej czy później cię polubi. Trochę mniej, albo trochę bardziej, ale to tylko jak nie będziesz na niego szczekał ani witał z nadmiernym entuzjazmem. I jeszcze pamiętaj, żeby uważać na to, co ci daje to jedzenia. A jak będziesz niemiły, to ciebie też pokroi na kawałeczki i poda na talerzu, bo wujek Hannibal bardzo nie lubi jak ktoś jest niemiły.

 

 


	4. Śpiew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU

 

Nie był w stanie dokładnie ulokować w czasie momentu, w którym się ocknął. Powoli zaczęły do niego docierać różne bodźce: lodowata woda, w której stał po kostki, łagodnym falowaniem obmywające jego nogi; zimny i wilgotny nos Winstona, pies trącał go nim delikatnie, próbując nakłonić do odwrotu; porywisty nadmorski wiatr, pachnący solą i jodem – gdy kładł się spać, padało. Słyszał również śpiew, męski głos, cichy, dochodzący gdzieś z daleka, chociaż co jakiś czas rozbrzmiewający głośniej, niesiony razem z wiatrem. I choć nie potrafił rozpoznać ani słów, ani języka, w którym śpiewano, pieśń ta napawała go jakimś dziwnym uczuciem melancholii, hipnotyzowała nieznaną tęsknotą i tajemniczością. Światło księżyca oświetlało morską toń, która tak kusiła go teraz swoją głębią, zachęcając do zbliżenia się, pogrążenia w ciemnogranatowej i lodowatej wodzie, zanurzenia i pozostania w tej nieprzebranej otchłani już na zawsze.

Śpiew zawsze nasilał się, gdy zbliżała się pełnia, zawsze wtedy, kiedy najwięcej lunatykował. Chciał zrobić krok naprzód, ale Winston, wyczuwszy jego intencje, zaszczekał, przerywając tym donośnym dźwiękiem harmonię, jaką tworzyła pieśń i szum fal. Śpiew zamilkł od razu, przerwany w połowie nuty, przebrzmiewając jeszcze długo w powietrzu.

Will poczuł niemalże fizyczny ból, gdy do jego uszu przestał docierać ten cudowny dźwięk.

Stał jeszcze chwilę na plaży, otępiały, w nadziei, że usłyszy go ponownie.

Zrezygnowany, wrócił jednak do domu.

 

 


	5. Śniadanie

 

Hannibal zmarszczył brwi, z komicznym wręcz niezadowoleniem i podejrzliwością wypisanymi na twarzy dziobiąc widelcem naleśniki na talerzu. A raczej coś, co naleśnikami być powinno.

– A więc twierdzisz, Will, że to jest jadalne?

– Nie – odpowiedział z irytacją, stawiając z hukiem swój talerz na stół. – Jedz, nie narzekaj. Nie każdy jest mistrzem gotowania.

– Czego właśnie ty, z całym szacunkiem, jesteś doskonałym przykładem. Chyba będę musiał cię w najbliższym czasie trochę podszkolić.

– Nie chcę. Żadnych. Szkoleń.

\- Ależ ja cię do niczego przecież nie zmuszam. Nieumiejętność odpowiedniego przyrządzenia tak łatwej potrawy jak naleśniki to nic strasznego. Twoje trudności zaś w przyznaniu się do porażki i złość z nią związana można interpretować jako...

Will spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- Nie będziesz mi robił cholernej psychoanalizy z powodu naleśników.

 


	6. Labos nakties

 

Will wsunął się pod kołdrę, obejmując Hannibala w pasie i kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Mężczyzna czytał książkę, ale przerwał na chwilę, by pocałować go w czoło.

– Dobranoc – mruknął Will, nie podnosząc głowy.

Było mu ciepło i wygodnie, a przede wszystkim obecność Hannibala, co było swojego rodzaju paradoksem, dawała mu jakieś nieuzasadnione poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Zapadł w sen, łatwo i szybko, przy dźwięku równomiernego oddechu i bicia serca, kolejny raz ciesząc się możliwością spokojnego przespania nocy, bez lunatykowania i koszmarów.

Przemiana, której doznał, zapewniła mu długo wyczekiwany spokój ducha.

 

 


	7. Blizny

 

Odgarnął łagodnym ruchem ciemnobrązowe loki, delikatnie ucałował podłużną bliznę na czole, zaledwie tylko muskając ją wargami.

Wpatrywał się uważnie w jego oczy, dostrzegając wokół rozszerzonych źrenic każdy szczegół niebieskiej tęczówki, ciemniejszej na brzegach, z brązowymi akcentami w środku. Oczy, które intrygowały i fascynowały go swoim zestawieniem kolorów, swoim wyrazem i głębią, którą skrywały, z których dało się odczytać jednocześnie tak wiele, i tak mało.

Zbliżył się ponownie, kolejnym pocałunkiem obdarzając następną z jego blizn. Następnie przeniósł usta na policzek, również poznaczony bladą wypukłością tkanki bliznowatej. Poczuł dłonie Willa, odważnie i ze zniecierpliwieniem zbliżające się do jego lędźwi, zataczając delikatne kręgi wzdłuż całej długości pleców, wywołując przyjemny dreszcz.

Ale Hannibalowi się nie śpieszyło.

Uważnie studiował swoimi wargami linię szczęki, kości policzkowych, szyi, zatrzymując się dłużej przy jabłku Adama i obojczykach. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na okrągłej bliźnie na jego lewym ramieniu, pamiątce po Jacku Crawfordzie. Powoli przenosił się niżej, wzdłuż mięśni klatki piersiowej i brzucha łagodnie zarysowanych pod skórą. Wstrzymał się ponownie przy długiej i delikatnie zakrzywionej szramie, przecinającej jego brzuch. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, na myśl o tym, jak bardzo Will się zmienił, czym się stał, jak ukształtowały go wszystkie cierpienia, których doznał.

Bo blizny przypominały im obu, że przeszłość zaistniała naprawdę.

 

 


	8. Pożądanie jest grzechem bardzo konkretnym

 

_"Masz ochotę na drinka?”_

 

Alana chciałaby powiedzieć, że wszystko zaczęło się od tego właśnie pytania. Ale doskonale wiedziała, że tak nie było. Bo zaczęło się dużo wcześniej, od pierwszego spojrzenia, pierwszego uścisku dłoni, pierwszego uśmiechu, wywołanego jej słowami: _“To może być twoje wejście.”_

 

A potem było więcej spojrzeń, więcej uśmiechów, więcej słów, a wszystkie te czynniki doprowadziły do zadania tego właśnie pytania. Gdyby wtedy nie pomyliła drogi, być może żadna z tych rzeczy by się nie stała i nie siedziałaby teraz w jednym z licznych pomieszczeń w rezydencji Vergerów na przeciwko Margot Verger.

Efekt motyla.

 

 _"Masz ochotę na drinka?”_  —  mogła przecież odmówić, z miłym uśmiechem odpowiedzieć:  _"Dziękuję, przyjechałam samochodem"_ i kwestia zostałaby zapomniana.

Ale nie odmówiła. Ciekawość jej nie pozwoliła. Poza tym odmowa oznaczałaby porażkę, wycofanie się ze swoistej gry, którą już od kilku dni prowadziły, a bardzo nie lubiła przegrywać. 

 

Alana chciałaby także powiedzieć, że od początku wszystko kontrolowała. Ale podświadomie wiedziała, że tak nie było. I, o dziwo, nie miała nic przeciwko temu.

 

Więc siedziała teraz w wygodnym fotelu, na przeciwko Margot Verger, był bliżej siebie, niż powinny, nieomal stykając się kolanami, obie trzymając po drinku w dłoni. Żadna z nich nie miała pojęcia, który to był z kolei, ale na pewno było ich już za dużo. Rozmowa była pozornie lekka i luźna, na niezobowiązujące tematy, przerywana od czasu do czasu wybuchami wesołości. Ale Alana nie musiała być psychologiem, żeby dostrzegać, jakie sygnały wysyłała jej kobieta. Bliskość, dotykanie swojej szyi i włosów, długie spojrzenia, mimowolne naśladowanie zachowania, częste uśmiechy. Alana nie uciekała jednak ani od kontaktu fizycznego, ani wzrokowego. Podobał jej się ten flirt, schlebiało jej pożądanie widoczne w oczach Margot. I nie mogła przed sobą ukrywać, szczególnie nie po tylu drinkach, że jej ciało odwzajemniało te same gesty, ta sama żądza, które kumulowało się już od kilku dni, od samego początku ich znajomości. Rozmowa ze swobodnej powoli zaczęła się zmieniać w prowadzoną cichszym i niższym głosem, a odległość między kobietami jeszcze się zmniejszyła. I chociaż alkohol przytępił i rozmył jej zmysły, czuła, jak Margot wzbudza w niej coraz większe pożądanie.

 

Nie minęło dużo czasu i obie znalazły się w swoich objęciach, łącząc usta w namiętnym pocałunku, tak długo wyczekiwanym i odwlekanym.

 

 


	9. Prezent

 

\- William, czy zechciałbyś mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, co to jest?

\- Prezent urodzinowy. Dla ciebie.

Hannibal cierpliwie skinął głową.

\- Jest to sweter - kontynuował Will lekko ironicznym tonem. - Jak sam chyba widzisz. Czy mam dalej zgłębiać jakieś filozoficzne koncepcja, związane z tym, czym tak naprawdę jest sweter? Poddać go może psychologicznej analizie? Sweter i całe jego swetrowe jestestwo złożone jest z wełnianych włókien…

\- Will, nie żartuj sobie, proszę. Dlaczego, jeśli mogę zapytać, dałeś mi w prezencie świąteczny sweter? Święta już minęły.

Will udał obruszonego, nie mógł jednak powstrzymać mimowolnego uśmiechu.

\- Nie jest świąteczny. Jest w jelenie.

\- Wciąż, dlaczego akurat ten motyw?

\- Skojarzył mi się z tobą. Czy chcesz mi w ten sposób dać znać, że ci się nie podoba?

Hannibal jeszcze raz przyjrzał się podarunkowi, w dość krytyczny sposób. Szary sweter, z dwoma bordowymi jeleniami na piersi, otoczonymi jakimś przypominającym nordycki motywem, składającym się głównie, o zgrozo, z serduszek. Jakże pasujący do poważnego i eleganckiego stylu Hannibala.

\- Skądże. Jest cudowny - odezwał się bez zająknięcia. - Dziękuję, Will.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, nie wiem co się stało z jakością :'(


End file.
